Restorasi
by Meckino Sara
Summary: Banyak pecinta sejarah dan warga senior yang merindu adanya restorasi, ada juga yang tak peduli. Disini, saya mencoba mengangkat makna restorasi bagi Nesia secara pribadi, bagaimana pergelutannya dengan ingatan masa lalu yang sedemikian menyiksa demi mewujudkan sebuah restorasi. Dari saya, untuk Independence day of Republik Indonesia yang ke 68 mind to RnR? :3


Restorasi

Kota, tak jauh dari lapangan BEOS dan hanya beberapa langkah dari halaman mantan gedung Stadhuis, sekaligus lima belas menit jalan kaki dari Sunda Kelapa, Menara Syah Bandar, dan mantan Gudang VOC yang bertetangga. Kota, bukan dalam arti harfiah, melainkan nama dari sebuah tempat yang memang lumrah disebutkan demikian bagi sebuah regional di Jakarta Barat, yang berbatasan dengan laut dan Jakarta Utara, yang dulunya bernamakan Batavia, permata di Timur Hindia, di mana detik ini bisa kita dapati seseorang termangu dan larut dalam sejuta kebingungan di otak sederhananya, menatap pantulan tak elok dirinya di Kali Besar yang sudah menghitam airnya. Yah, memang benar pepatah jangan berkaca di air yang keruh karena hasilnya memang jelek. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Orang bingung mana yang peduli dengan bagaimana air keruh atau orang yang melihat ke air keruh itu menilai tentang penampilannya? Termasuk juga gadis ini sepertinya.

Sebenarnya hidupnya sedang tenang-tenang saja, bak selokan padat tanpa arus di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Hanya diam, semakin penuh, semakin bau, dan semakin menghitam setiap harinya. Tapi itu semua berubah ketika sekelompok orang datang, mengangkat sampah-sampah yang menyumbat otaknya dan membuat mereka bekerja kembali, membawa kasus genting yang pernah terproses disana datang lagi dan menyapa, memberinya kerja berat setelah sekian lama tak memungsi pada mestinya. Kejadian itu terjadi pada gadis malang ini seminggu yang lalu, bermula ketika Pak Pos mengetuk pintunya di pagi hari saat gadis ini sedang menyantap seporsi nasi uduk sarapannya. Tanpa ia jeda, gadis muda yang telah lihai menyambi pekerjaannya ketika menyantap makanan itu membuka amplop dari si Pak Pos tadi dan mengetahui dalam beberapa detik setelahnya bahwa yang ada disana adalah undangan dari sebuah komunitas pencinta sejarah untuk berwisata sejarah bersama mereka ke teritori kedua 'adik'nya—Malaysia dan Singapura—. 'Sudahlah, daripada aku hanya diam saja di sini', pikirnya mengiyakan.

Tanpa Indonesia pernah kira, perjalanan wisata sejarah gagasan dari salah satu komunitas mandiri yang tak begitu memiliki pengaruh itu mengoleh-olehinya beban besar sekembalinya dari sana. Bukan karena seorang perempuan menor mirip dirinya mencegat rombongannya dan memaksanya berkelahi ketika mereka sedang di Penang, bukan juga karena kepesatan perkembangan teknologi Singapura. Ia tahu ia selalu kalah dibanding mereka mengenai teknologi, tapi ia mulai bisa menerimanya dan tak hanya mengejarnya dengan hanya berlandaskan dendam dan nafsu untuk bersaing demi gengsi. Ia hafal rakyatnya tak bisa serta merta ia mobilisasi kearah sana. Bukan itu semua penyebabnya karena gadis yang pada kenyataannya merupakan personifikasi dari Indonesia—negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa yang kini meredup kemilaunya— ini sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi hal semacam itu. Kecuali ketika ada sudut lain pada soal yang tengah diujikan kepadanya yang tak tertangkap sorot tajam obsidiannya, sudut yang luput yang kemudian dihadapkan kembali padanya, soal yang mudah tapi ia kacaukan dengan tak menyentuhnya, soal yang membuatnya kecolongan, ketinggalan satu langkah lebih jauh lagi dari kedua adiknya yang menor dan _gadget_ mania itu.

Menyusuri History Trail di kawasan pecinan di Singapura membuat mata ketiganya terbuka, membuat akhirnya perasaannya yang bebal tersentuh embun dingin.

Ditambah lagi, seseorang dari komunitas yang mengundangnya itu kemudian bicara padanya, "Sebenarnya kita punya yang jauh lebih mahal, tapi kenapa milik mereka lebih berkilau, ya?"

_PLAKK._

Sebuah tamparan keras mendadak menampar bukan sekedar pipinya tapi hatinya yang lembek. Membuatnya berkedut memerah, menyipratkan percik-percik darah tanda kesakitan sekaligus kesesakkan yang tiba-tiba dideritanya detik itu juga.

Tamparan itu yang membuatnya kini menginjakan kaki, berkaca pada air keruh Kali Besar yang membuat wajah manisnya semakin jelek oleh pantulan air keruh yang dengan jujur menampilkan sembab pipinya, kantung matanya yang bulat-bulat, dan air mata kering yang membekas di pipinya —yang tak lama kemudian dihujani dengan yang baru lagi— dengan jelas plus tambahan efek suram khas air keruh. Yaampun, Nona… pria mana yang akan menoleh padamu bila kondisimu seperti ini, ha?

"Aapa yang harus… _hiks_, kulakukan?! _Argghh!_"

Ia terus melontarkan pertanyaan tak berguna yang tak akan dijawab baik oleh air keruh Kali Besar, angin pinggir laut yang bertiup kencang dan mengeringkan air matanya dengan cepat, maupun 'peer'nya, ujian remedialnya, bangunan-bangunan yang sedianya cagar budaya tapi kini hampir rubuh tak bersisa. Mungkin jika wisata sejarah kemarin tak pernah diikutinya, jika para anggota komunitas itu tak pernah memberinya tamparan, ia hanya akan duduk manis di rumah dinasnya, sarapan Nasi Uduk di pagi hari, berlawat ke Raja Ampat di siang hari, menengok ujung Sumatera di sore harinya, dan kembali lagi ke rumah dinasnya, sampai-sampai ia menonton berita di televisi kalau topi-topi lebar warna-warni khas Noni Belanda yang jadi lauknya sepeda ontel sewaan di depan museum Fatahillah sudah diganti semua dengan helm proyek warna oranye karena khawatir para wisatawan kerubuhan bangunan tua yang banyak bertebaran disana.

Sebenarnya ada banyak rencana yang tercanang di otaknya semenjak hari itu. Ia bisa saja mulai membentuk dewan untuk pemugaran kawasan Kota Tua Jakarta yang sebenarnya sudah ada, hanya saja lebih diefektifkan. Tapi rencana itu melempem ketika ia ingat bahwa banyak diantara bangunan-bangunan tua tersebut yang menjadi sengketa. Yang lainnya, yang memiliki kepemilikan jelas oleh pihak swasta kebanyakan pemiliknya tak berminat untuk urusan pemugaran dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu bangunan tuanya runtuh agar bisa mendirikan bangunan baru untuk instrumen bisnis mereka. Ah, andai saja semua orang kaya itu bisa berpikiran sama seperti pemilik Café Batavia. Lalu ia bisa memulai kampanye dan seminar ke kampus-kampus di seluruh wilayahnya, mengajak para mahasiswa untuk aktif terlibat bagi kelestarian situs sejarah di setiap daerahnya. Tapi impian itu kandas ketika seorang siswa kelas dua SMP anak tetangganya yang biasa diajak ayahnya menonton acara debat dan diskusi politik sore hari menyeletuk tajam, "Proyek di Indonesia sekarang gak bakal ada yang beres, orang anggarannya kebanyakan di korupsi. Kalo Monas dibangunnya sekarang juga pasti dua bulan langsung rontok." Haah, bahkan anak SMP pun hafal seberapa kacaunya dirinya sekarang. Mungkin ia bisa berkampanye lewat iklan televisi atau film dokumenter, tapi ayolah, tontonan seperti itu bukan santapan sehari-hari rakyat dengan bekal pendidikan menengah kebawah yang jadi mayoritas di wilayahnya. Selain tak akan dapat penonton, dirinya hanya akan rugi membayar ongkos tayang _channel_ kawakan yang mahal. Mendadak ia ingin lari dari kenyataan. Secerdas apapun otaknya, ia tetap tak mampu mencari penyelesaian masalah dalam lingkup seterbatas ini.

Menjelang Maghrib ide belum juga didapatinya, dan Indonesia akhirnya menyerah pada egonya. Ia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah, melepas penatnya sejenak, berlari dari kenyataan dengan memejamkan mata diatas tempat tidur berseprai batiknya yang nyaman, berharap mimpinya menyenangkan, dan tak terkait sebenang pun dengan permasalahannya sekarang. Gadis berambut panjang yang diikat satu itu melangkah gontai menuju tempat ia memarkir sepeda antiknya, menyusuri sisi gedung bekas Balai Kota yang sekarang ramai oleh pedagang makanan dan cindera mata yang tak sepenuhnya juga khas Jakarta.

Kota Tua, sebagaimana kota-kota lama lainnya yang luput dari perhatiannya selama ini, ternyata sudah sebegini parah rusaknya. Sejak dahulu mungkin tak sedikit orang-orang idealis yang setia mengampanyekan isu restorasi situs historis, tapi itu semua tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan-bisikan tipis yang hilang tertimpa desing mesin dan deru kendaraan buah dari ambisi kosongnya, pembangunan tanpa irama yang ia kira akan berhasil pada dirinya. Sebagai personifikasi negara, ia tak bisa mengeluh lelah apapun beban yang ditanggungkan kepadanya. Untuk maju selangkah saja ia harus putar otak kanan kiri demi mencari celah bagaimana ia bisa menyaingi negara lain yang setara dengannya dalam sektor yang baik-baik. Dan kini, ketika ia menemukan sebongkah potensi dalam sudut yang ia lupakan selama ini, ia justru kebingungan dibuatnya. Setegas apa ia harus bertindak agar rencananya bisa berjalan? Kemana ia harus bersembunyi selagi berusaha untuk sedikit mengabaikan perasaan rakyatnya? Pertanyaan semacam itu terus muncul, hingga kepalanya sakit tak terkira, ia akan kira dirinya berpotensi besar untuk mati sekiranya sebelum jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan berpikir, ia ingat jika ia seorang imortalis. Selama negaranya masih memiliki eksistensi, seburuk apapun kondisinya ia akan tetap bernafas dengan oksigen sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya, sesakit apapun luka yang ia derita.

Restorasi situs bersejarah bukan hanya soal mencari tambang devisa baru, tapi juga bagaimana ia akan mengisahkan kembali kenangannya pada generasi anyar bangsanya, mengenalkan pada mereka jati diri mereka yang sesungguhnya. Baginya pribadi, restorasi juga berarti menjajaki kembali masa lalu secara nyata. Ia akan membuat rencana yang membuatnya mengingat lagi kenangannya —entah yang pahit maupun yang manis— bersama orang-orang yang pernah hadir mengisi ruang kosong di sudut hatinya. Tempat ia meluangkan sedikit keegoisan untuk dirinya sendiri, tempat ia mengungsi ketika ia menolak kenyataan bahwa diantara jutaan manusia lainnya, dirinyalah personifikasi negara yang ditinggalinya.

Indonesia, atau Nesia ia biasa disapa, beruntung karena bosnya meski sedang banyak masalah tetap menaruh perhatian padanya. Rupanya sang bos prihatin melihat kondisi personifikasi negaranya yang wajahnya selalu mendung beberapa hari belakangan. Malam tadi ia mengambil beberapa waktu dari _schedule_ padatnya untuk menyempatkan diri mengobrol dengan sosok yang secara fisik gadis dua puluh tahunan itu. Pada kesempatan itu, gadis yang jadi lawan bicaranya tersebut mengungkapkan semua yang dialaminya, penyebab kegalauan hatinya beberapa waktu belakangan, serta rencananya kedepan sekaligus apa yang menghalanginya, hingga sang bos kemudian menyimpulkan jika masalah yang dihadapinya cukup kompleks.

"Aku akan menemukan konsultan yang handal untukmu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mencari-cari lagi lebih banyak referensi mengenai konsep seperti apa yang kau kehendaki, aku akan sebisanya membantu. Akan kukabari kalau aku sudah berhasil membawa konsultan itu kesini."

"Terimakasih, Bos."

"Ya, lagipula bebanmu itu bebanku juga."

Setelah perbincangan singkat dengan bosnya itu, Nesia kembali berlawat ke wilayah targetnya. Hari itu cuacanya sedikit lebih panas dari biasanya, tapi ia kembali mengukuhkan niatnya untuk mengayuh sepedanya melalui Jalan Gajah Mada 1, di mana terdapat tempat yang hendak ia tuju, Gedung Arsip Nasional. Tempat itulah yang direkomendasikan bosnya untuk mencari informasi yang mungkin saja bisa memberinya inspirasi atau yah, membuatnya mengenang.

Mengenang, hal yang menjadi masalah cukup krusial bagi dirinya dan mayoritas warganya. Rakyat Indonesia terkenal sulit diatur, terutama untuk urusan relokasi demi ketertiban. Alasannya umumnya serupa, klise, dan mudah ditebak bak alur sinetron yang tak tamat tujuh season, apalagi kalau bukan kenangan. Rumah kumuh di bantaran kali yang sudah puluhan tahun mereka tempati sudah memberi mereka begitu banyak kenangan, dan bagi mereka jauh lebih nyaman dibanding rumah petak rapi di rusun lantai limabelas. Kini giliran dia, sang personifikasi yang biasanya memutuskan untuk mengalahkan persoalan kenangan rakyatnya yang justru berurusan dengan kenangannya sendiri. Kini masa lalu yang menghakiminya, lebih dari yang dialami rakyatnya selama ini, seolah semuanya adalah salahnya. Menjadi seorang personifikasi negara membuatnya harus mencoba memandang dari berlainan persepsi, berpikir dengan beragam cara, dan kadang itu semua memaksanya untuk menjadi orang lain yang mengkhianati hatinya sendiri. Siapa juga yang tega mengusik kehidupan tentram nan harmonis mereka di rumah reot itu? Gadis ini pun tak akan melakukannya andai kata kondisi itu akan terus baik bagi semuanya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Wabah penyakit dan bencana akan selalu mengintai mereka hingga akhirnya skala prioritas di otak kirinya yang mengalahkan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil para penghuni rumah reot di bantaran kali. Ya, kadang manusia menukar satu kebahagiaan dengan sejuta kesedihan untuk memperoleh beberapa kebahagiaan lainnya.

Detik itu, ia sudah menumpuk beberapa buku yang ia kira relevan dengan maksudnya dihadapannya, tapi baru hendak ia buka buku pertama, ponselnya berdering. Mengisyaratkan bahwa sebuah pesan singkat telah masuk ke _inbox_-nya, dan hanya perlu menekan sebuah kombinasi tombol simpel untuk mengetahui dan membaca isi dari pesan yang dikirim bosnya itu.

_Dari: Bos_

_Nesia, aku sudah menghubungi konsultan itu dan ia mengiyakan tawaranku. Aku sudah mengatur pertemuan kalian. Nanti sore datang ke café Batavia jam setengah delapan. Jangan mempermalukanku, jadi datanglah tepat waktu._

Merasa penyelesaian masalah yang tengah diusahakannya maju satu langkah, personifikasi negara yang dua pertiganya adalah perairan ini tersenyum lega. Sekarang tinggal tergantung seberapa serius ia akan menanggapinya. Jika ia dan koleganya dalam kasus ini sama-sama serius dan konsisten soal ini, rakyat Indonesia boleh berbangga hati pada identitas dan memoarnya yang akan lahir kembali di secuil tanah yang jadi nenek moyangnya Jakarta ini.

Café Batavia, 19.15

Indonesia memantapkan langkahnya ketika mencapai teras pintu café itu. 'Baiklah, ini bagian dari perjuanganku.' batinnya dalam hati. Perempuan itu tampil agak tidak biasa malam ini. Bukan tidak biasa karena aneh, tapi ehm, yaah, ia punya sisi anggun sebagai seorang wanita dan itu terlihat jelas sekarang. Tubuhnya yang bagus —meski tak setinggi takaran model internasional— dibungkus sesetel kebaya warna merah tua, menandakan ia sedang mendoktrinisasi dirinya untuk berani sebagaimana filosofi warna merah dalam dwiwarna benderanya. Hanya saja ia lupa kalau café yang ramai oleh wisatawan asing itu juga punya riwayat horror tentang penampakan hantu Nyai berkebaya merah. Sudahlah, sekalinya ia ingat pun ia hanya merespon dengan narsis dan mengatakan bahwa kebaya Nyai hantu itu pasti modelnya jauh lebih kuno daripada yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Diluar kebaya dengan bahan brokat anggun yang tak memiliki begitu banyak ornamen tambahan itu, riasan yang ia bubuhkan pada wajah manisnya juga sesuai. Karena temanya merah disana, riasan yang ia gunakan juga sedikit bernuansa demikian, melahirkan kesan tegas dan dewasa. Rambutnya ia gerai bebas dengan ornamen tambahan berupa sematan anggrek bulan. Yah, Bung, pantas saja tukang parkir yang biasa memarkirkan sepeda ontelnya tak mengenalinya ketika ia lewat tadi.

Bel yang ada diatas pintu bergemerincing begitu ia mendorongnya, sedetik kemudian, siluetnya kemudian masuk tertelan oleh cahaya remang dibalik pintu kaca itu. Dari dalam, seorang pelayan menyambutnya lalu mengantarkannya ke meja yang sudah Bos-nya pesankan untuk mereka di lantai dua. Cahaya yang temaram membuat wajah gadis itu yang menampilkan air muka gugup sulit terbaca. Seiring dengan semakin banyak anak tangga yang ia capai dengan langkahnya, detak jantungnya semakin naik saja temponya. Berkali-kali ia menengok arloji antik di tangan kirinya, memastikan bahwa ia belum membuat si konsultan itu menunggu. Meski sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Anda mau pesan apa selagi menunggu rekan anda?"

"Kkop—"

Detik itu juga Nesia ingat jika ia belum makan sejak tadi siang dan akan berbahaya jika asam lambungnya mengamuk di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Maaf?"

"Teh manis saja."

_Teh manis nona? Anda kira ini warteg langganan Anda?_

"Maksud saya—"

"Baiklah, mau teh hitam atau teh hijau?" Rupanya sang pelayan membaca maksudnya dengan baik.

"Teh hitam."

"Kalau begitu, silakan tunggu sebentar."

Nesia menghela napas sambil merutuk dalam hati menyadari seberapa bodohnya dia sehingga hampir dikuasai oleh kegugupannya tadi. Teh manis, sungguh itu lucu sekali. Akhirnya, daripada terus-terusan menghakimi dirinya, ia memilih untuk menikmati suasana di sekitarnya.

Pencahayaan di ruangan itu sengaja dibuat nanar tak ubahnya dengan yang dibawah. Dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, cahaya hanya datang dari sebuah lampu kristal tua di tengahnya dan beberapa lampu kecil yang tersemat di dinding sekedar untuk menyoroti apa yang terpamer di dinding itu semisal koleksi foto mereka, atau lukisan tua.

Gadis yang malam ini terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya itu kini merasa seolah masa remajanya hadir kembali diboyong oleh atmosfer yang diciptakan café ini. Dari mulai tata ruang, pencahayaan, ornamen tambahan, semuanya mengarah pada suatu era yang sama di mana ketika itu ia masih bersama seseorang di kota ini. Orang lain, dari jauh sana, yang sempat membuatnya merasakan dimensi waktu mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai seorang remaja biasa, yang baru kenal dan lantas dibodohi oleh yang namanya cinta.

Membayangkan waktu-waktu jauh di belakang sana membuat wajahnya perlahan bersemu. Mungkin seperti sekian banyak perasaan yang menguasainya sekaligus saat itu dapat ia rasakan kembali desirnya saat ini, di tempat ini, bersama... ah, tidak bersama dengan siapa-siapa.

"Maaf menunggu lama, nona. Ini pesanan anda." Pelayan tadi kini mengantarkan teh manisnya.

Nesia hanya tersenyum kaku menahan malu merasa sesi pribadinya telah dipergoki orang lain. "Tidak juga."

"Ini, silakan nona."

"Terimakasih," ujarnya sembari membalas senyuman si pelayan.

Begitu melihat ke arah mejanya, ia terperangah. Ia hanya pesan teh manis, tapi yang datang seperti seluruh isi dapur di rumahnya. Praduganya sebelum ini hanya berputar di teh hitam dalam cangkir mewah yang elegan, atau paling jauh seperangkat poci minum teh seperti warung angkringan di Jogja, tapi yang datang justru jauh lebih parah. Sekarang, mejanya yang tadi hanya berisikan sebuah vas bunga dipenuhi seperangkat alat dan bahan membuat teh seperti di acara-acara masak. Secangkir teh hitam pekat yang luar biasa wangi disajikan dalam sebuah cangkir ditemani sendok pengaduk yang sepertinya perak, tapi juga ada beberapa cepuk kecil lainnya yang berisikan dari mulai susu, gula batu, gula pasir, dan entah apa. Bukan meminumnya, sang pemesan malah geleng-geleng tak percaya melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Begitu ia membuka daftar menu, ia lebih tak percaya lagi melihat harga yang tertera untuk secangkir teh dan teman-temannya ini. Ia hanya membatin, 'pantas saja yang datang kesini wisatawan asing semua'.

Lain di café, di bahu Jalan Lada, beberapa meter dari stasiun, seseorang yang hampir terlambat dari jam yang dijanjikan padanya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Jas yang tadinya ia kenakan kini ia lepas karena meski wilayah ini dekat laut dan anginnya kencang, kulitnya yang sudah tak lagi terbiasa dengan cuaca tropis tetap menunjukan penolakan. Ditambah lagi, dikejar waktu membuatnya tak bisa jalan santai dan harus berolah raga malam-malam begini. Ini kali pertamanya ia akan berpartner dengan seseorang yang tengah menunggu-nya, jadi ia tak boleh membuat partnernya ragu. Tapi di sela-sela pertarungannya dengan waktu, ia masih menyempatkan diri menyapu sekilas pandangannya ke sekitar. Hatinya mencelos menyadari tempat ini sudah banyak berubah sejak saat itu. Di samping itu, sedikit kiranya sisi manusiawinya bertanya-tanya tentang seseorang. Mungkin sebagaimana tempat kenangan mereka yang sudah banyak berubah ini, di suatu tempat di mana orang itu berada sekarang, ia juga sudah banyak berubah.

Sepanjang petang menyerang, ini kali ketiga pintu kaca café Batavia dimasuki seorang tamu mancanegara. Setelah perbincangan singkat yang dimulai oleh staf humas yang secara khusus menyambutnya malam itu, belakangan diketahui bahwa ini juga kali ketiganya selepas petang, tamu mancanegara yang datang adalah tamu Belanda, lepas dari sepengetahuan mereka bahwa yang terakhir ini tamu Belanda yang datang bukan sekedar warga sipil biasa.

Pria berkemeja hitam itu tak melewatkan melihat sekeliling interior café yang dirasanya sangat akrab dengannya ini ketika seorang pelayan tengah membimbingnya menuju kursi yang semestinya ia sudah tempati sejak lima menit yang lalu. Iris mata zamrudnya menangkap banyak tersangka sekaligus mengeksekusi kasus dan memvonis bahwa café ini adalah tersangka utamanya. Café yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya —meski ia sudah mengetahui keberadaannya sejak lama— ini bertindak bak mesin waktu, menyeretnya kepada sekelumit runyam lorong nostalgianya dan membuat seketika nafasnya memberat seiring dengan kian banyak anak tangga yang didakinya.

"Meja anda yang di ujung sana, Tuan." Ujar si pelayan seraya menunjuk sebuah meja dengan sepasang kursi panjang tepat di ujung ruangan di mana seorang wanita berkebaya merah sudah lebih dulu duduk di sana sembari memandang ke luar jendela besar di sisinya. 'Jadi wanita itu yang akan jadi kolegaku…' batin pria itu.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih." Katanya dengan bahasa Indonesianya yang masih cukup fasih untuk ukuran orang asing seperti dirinya.

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

Anehnya, pria itu tak langsung bergegas meski si mas pelayan sudah meninggalkannya dan hampir delapan menit sudah ia mangkir dari waktu yang dijanjikan padanya. Ada hal yang sulit dideskripsikan yang menggangu pria itu sepertinya. Air mukanya agak gugup diiringi beberapa bulir keringat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya, sebuah fenomena tak wajar di ruangan ber-AC sekalipun ia adalah pria benua biru.

Secara tak kasat mata, pria itu bertarung dengan banyak hal dalam pikirannya, dengan pikiran buruk, kegugupan, kekhawatiran dan kesulitan pribadinya untuk berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan menemui wanita berkebaya merah yang duduk membelakanginya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia merasa masih cukup waras untuk tak menghiraukan dunianya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk mengesampingkan praduga, firasat, atau entah apa namanya dan memaksa berpikir realistis bahwa seseorang disana hanyalah calon partner kerjanya dan semua kekhawatirannya tadi hanya sebatas ketakutan yang tak beralasan.

Indonesia kembali mengangkat lengannya untuk melihat lagi ke arah pergelangan tangannya di mana arlojinya kini tengah memaparkan kenyataan pahit bahwa ia sudah menunggu seseorang yang tak ia tahu siapa selama lebih dari dua puluh menit. Ia mulai ragu dan seenaknya melayangkan praduga buruk soal Bos-nya yang hanya mengerjainya, atau justru ia hanya menyewa seorang yang tak profesional demi menekan biaya oprasional. 'Tapi, resminya kan aku baru menunggu sekitar lima menit.' Sisi baik dari pertarungan batinnya akhirnya berhasil menenangkannya, membuatnya memilih untuk mengalahkan kebosanannya dengan menyeruput tehnya dan memandang keluar jendela.

Dalam kebosanan sedingin suhu Dieng pagi hari, gadis yang hampir frustasi menunggu itu mendengar ketukan sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Secercah harapan kemudian muncul, tapi beberapa mikrosekon setelahnya otak cenahyangnya justru berspekulasi bahwa itu hantu.

"Aku harus bagaimana?!" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu mulai menyalahkan Bos-nya lagi yang malah memesan tempat duduk di pojok ruangan.

Agak menunduk membuatnya melihat sisa seduhan teh di cangkirnya yang masih sedikit. 'Ah, teh mengandung cafein, dengan menghabiskan tehnya, kemungkinan aku bisa beberapa level lebih tenang.' pikirnya ringan.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lam—"

Indonesia menyeruput tehnya dan seseorang tercekat. Apa gaya minumnya sedemikian mengerikan?

Merasa tersinggung, gadis itu kemudian menoleh kearah orang tadi dengan mimik wajah yang cukup mengerikan.

_Satu._

_Dua. _

_Tiga. _Waktu terhenti tiga detik khusus untuknya dan orang itu ketika pandangan, mimik aneh, dan ketercekatan mereka beradu. Ya, khusus untuk Indonesia dan Netherland ketika mereka kembali dipertemukan.

"Tidak mungkin…" Rupanya si kolega itu menulari keterkejutannya pada Indonesia.

Sejenak, dua insan setengah manusia itu mematung dalam ilusi kosong mereka masing masing. Di mana dalam ruang hampa itu, mereka saling berpandangan dengan jarak yang jauh tak terkira sehingga satu sama lain melihat diri mereka hanya sebagai titik, tapi hujaman kilas masa lalu justru menyerang mereka tanpa jarak di saat yang sama.

Kasus yang tak terselesaikan, tanya tak terjawabkan, dan perasaan yang terlupakan begitu saja menjadi beberapa gelintir cindera mata yang ditinggalkan orang yang kini duduk tepat dihadapan Indonesia ketika ia pergi dulu. Dalam sejuta kebingungan ia tak bisa memutuskan untuk menganggap pria ini kawan, lawan, musuh, mantan musuh, atau yang lain. Beberapa dasawarsa bukanlah takaran waktu yang lama bagi seorang personifikasi negara yang notabene-nya immortal untuk melupakan apa yang ia alami pada kurun yang jauh lebih lama, dan itu membuat secara otomatis, begitu pria ini hadir kembali dihadapannya, kepingan ingatan sekian waktu kebelakang itu terangkai kembali dengan demikian kronologis.

Kehadiran pria itu kembali tak bisa ia pungkiri menjadi semacam oasis bagi sudut hatinya yang menderita dahaga kerinduan cukup parah atas mantan motherlandnya itu. Pria dengan potongan rambut tulip itu memaksanya mengenang semua yang pernah mereka alami dulu, memaksanya mereguk lagi pahit dan manisnya kenangan mereka. Detik itu juga, waktu seakan berhenti pada saat di mana ia hendak meninggalkannya setelah si pria terusir oleh kegigihan gerilyawannya dulu, membuatnya meraih kemenangan untuk rakyatnya, tapi kehampaan untuk pribadinya. Pria itu selalu datang dengan dua sisi berbeda dalam benaknya. Tak lain lagi, ia Netherland, yang ia tetap cintai meski harus dengan monopoli dan adu domba.

Kondisi mental Netherland setelah melihat perempuan berkebaya merah dihadapannya mungkin jauh lebih buruk dibanding ia melihat hantu nyai yang katanya juga berkebaya merah. Ia secara terang-terangan mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sebab mengapa ia sedemikian terperangah tadi ialah karena rasa bahagianya yang luar biasa. Mendapati orang yang sempat dan masih ia cintai yang sudah sekian lama tak ditemuinya dalam keadaan baik membuatnya berulang kali mengucap syukur pada Tuhan-nya. Tapi siapapun tahu bahwa saling mencintai adalah pertalian dua arah, ketika ia hanya dimaknai satu arah, ia hanya akan menyakiti pemiliknya. Sebagian dadanya sesak mengingat bagaimana ia pernah melukai gadis ini bahkan ketika ia terlihat jauh lebih lemah dulu, dan menyadari bahwa cintanya pasti membencinya membuat ia ingin melenyapkan diri. Seharusnya ia sudah curiga ketika Bos mantan koloninya ini memberitahunya jika ia memenangkan tender proyek peremajaan situs sejarah yang bahkan tak pernah ia ikuti.

Ketidak berdayaannya dalam posisi ini membuatnya hanya mampu meringkuk lemah di sudut tergelap hatinya. Tak ada sedikitpun keberanian baginya untuk memulai komunikasi saat ini, meski ia sesungguhnya sangat ingin. Berbicara dengan gadis ini membuat Netherland seolah mengorek luka lamanya, itulah mengapa ia sempat berdoa untuk tak pernah dipertemukan lagi dengan Nesia. Nesia adalah titik manusiawinya, sebuah noktah di mana ia jatuh begitu lemah dalam keputus asaan. Dan mengingat bagaimana atmosfer yang menyelimuti perasaan mereka berdua di kali terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum ini membuat Netherland semakin merasa terpuruk oleh tembok yang kian meninggi diantara dirinya dan satu-satunya penyejuk hatinya di seberang sana.

"Tak biasanya kau terlambat."

Indonesia berbicara padanya? Oh, ini pasti mimpi terindah Netherland. Pria bendungan itu pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang!

Mendengar kalimatnya tak direspon, sang lawan bicara mendengus, "ah, sudahlah."

"Eh, iitu. Maaf, aku baru sampai tadi sore, lalu, macet." Ia memang tak pernah bagus dalam berkomunikasi. Itulah mengapa masalahnya yang dulu-dulu tetap dan masih menjadi masalah sampai sekarang.

"Macet? Selamat, kau sekarang jadi korbanku!" guraunya seraya mencoba tersenyum. Meski jika menurut pandangan umum senyum asimetris itu agak janggal, di mata Netherland yang sudah terrabunkan oleh perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa melihat itu sebagai senyuman yang membuat darah bekunya mencair.

"Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja." Netherland memberanikan diri berbicara seraya mengangkat wajahnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, kembali ia menemukan danau paling sejuk yang telah lama tak ia selami, danau obsidian di matanya yang bulat indah.

"Aku juga." Pemilik mata obsidian nan sejuk itu melarikan diri dari pengaruhnya. Ia berpaling cepat, seolah memungkiri ketenangan yang ia dapati dari sepasang zamrud milik lawan bicaranya. "Neth, aku tak menyangka ini kau. Benar-benar tak menyangka."

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah terganggu dengan gelagat mencurigakan Bos-mu. Tapi karena menurut Ratu ini penting, aku menurut saja. Dan ternyata memang benar, ini penting."

"Ahaha, sepenting itukah?"

"Pertemuan denganmu..."

"Tapi sayangnya bukan itu kasusku."

"Iya, aku, aku mengerti. Tentu saja, yang tadi pasti bukan sebuah hal penting buatmu."

"Tidak juga, semuanya penting."

_DEG._ Jantungnya bedetak keras seolah untuk yang terakhir kali. Apakah Netherland baru saja menerima pengakuan?

"Hanya saja, ini yang lebih krusial."

"Memangnya apa yang mengganggumu? Apa yang salah dengan semua ini?"

"Kau tak mengerti. Aku menghancurkan identitasku sendiri." katanya dengan nada yang kian melemah, "Netherland, bantu aku membawa mereka kembali. Aku kira Bos benar, kau satu-satunya konsultan yang bisa kumintai andil dalam pekerjaan berat ini." Mata obsidian itu menatapnya lagi, tapi dengan semburat yang mengganggu untuk kali ini. Netherland menyadari bahwa sinarnya tak setajam dulu, kini ia sedikit mengusam oleh beban dan persoalan. Tapi sebagai seorang yang datang dari masa lalu Indonesia, seorang yang pernah memilikinya, ia tetap bisa melihat jauh kedalam sisinya yang tak tersentuh dan tetap seindah sediakala.

"Hei, jangan tertekan begitu. Kita punya banyak waktu, dan aku berjanji kita pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Untuk sekarang, bagaimana jika kau sedikit menceritakan lebih detil tentang masalah ini" katanya gugup.

Si kebaya merah mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Diiringi denting grand piano, pembicaraan mereka terus mengalir dengan ritme tenang. Mereka berbincang banyak, ditemani hidangan pesanan mereka yang kemudian diantarkan oleh dua orang pelayan. Berbincang banyak seolah mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat biasa yang sudah lama sekali tak berjumpa.

Malam pada pertengahan musim kemarau ini pun menjadi saksi bagaimana waktu telah menumbuhkan ironi diantara mereka. Ledakan meriam dan desing peluru kini bertransformasi jadi denting piano merdu, sama-sama mengiringi pertemuan mereka di lain era.

Didasari pengalaman, Indonesia berspekulasi segera jika malam bersama Netherland ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Stamina lelaki memang berbeda seberapapapun kuat dirinya, terlebih lagi dengan fisik tebal hasil tempaan udara dingin Eropa. Perjalanan sekian puluh jam dari negerinya, macet, dan harus berjalan jauh rupanya tak cukup membuat pemuda tulip itu lelah dan urung mengajak gadis koleganya menyurvei lahan proyeknya malam itu juga.

"Berjalan kaki tak apa kan? Akan lebih efektif jika begitu sepertinya, kita bisa melihat-lihat dengan detil."

"Kau mau mengekspos kebobrokannya, dan membeberkannya di salah satu museum di Leiden begitu?"

"Apa kau pikir aku sejahat itu?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi berjalan kaki itu tidak manusiawi. Lihat, sepatuku solnya tujuh senti!" ungkapnya marah sambil sedikit mengangkat kain kebayanya, menunjukan pada si tulip bahwasanya apa yang ia katakan bukan alasan karena malas belaka.

"Maaf, aku tak berpikir ke arah sana." Netherland tersenyum masam, lalu berubah menjadi senyumnya yang biasa. "Berarti hanya ada satu pilihan."

"Apa?"

"Sepeda."

Butuh lima menit saja bagi Indonesia untuk menunggu Netherland kembali dengan sepeda ontel warna cokelat tua. Ia berhenti tepat didepannya, lalu mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu mendaratkan diri pada boncengannya.

"Memang kau masih hapal jalan di sini? Semenjak kau meninggalkannya, mereka sudah berubah banyak."

"Kau punya suara merdu yang tak akan rela disesatkan olehku. Aku tahu itu."

"Maksudmu aku akan secara reflek meneriakimu jika kita salah jalan, begitu?"

"Persis." Netherland tertawa kecil. 'Kau tak pernah berubah, aku tak pernah kehilangan dirimu. Nampaknya itu yang membuatku rindu.' batinnya dalam hati.

Dari pelataran Stadhuis, tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka semakin mendekat ke laut. Kota ini dulu kota dermaga yang indah. Ketika malam tiba dari kejauhan lampu-lampu pijar buah sibuknya aktivitas disana akan menyala, berpendar dari kejauhan, menjadi permata penyelamat bagi kapal-kapal yang hilang arah. Netherland mungkin masih bisa mengenali artefak antropologis ini sebagai kotanya yang dahulu, tapi butuh keteguhan untuk menahan gejolak kekecewaannya pada kenangan-kenangannya yang mulai hancur tergerus masa. Jika ia saja kecewa, seseorang seperti dirinya yang berada dibalik berdirinya kota ini tapi tak punya tanggung jawab apa-apa terhadapnya sekarang saja kecewa, perasaan macam apa lagi yang dirasakan pemilik raga dalam boncengannya? Jujur dari hati terdalamnya, ia tak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar membayangkan berada pada posisinya. Setiap bangsa memiliki masa-masa berat, tapi merasakan perasaan tersiksa milik seseorang yang penting baginya, ternyata jauh lebih berat dibanding ia yang merasakannya sendiri.

Sementara itu dalam batin sang personifikasi Nusantara, berkecamuk banyak pikiran buruk. Mereka menguasainya dan menyerang ketegaran perempuan itu dengan hantaman pesimisme. Hatinya mencelos kian dalam mengira-ngira apa yang dirasakan Netherland terhadap titipan berharganya yang kini memudar eksistensinya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menyadari kebodohannya, menyadari matanya yang selama ini ia pejamkan rapat-rapat dari kenyataan yang kian menggerogoti aset-aset berharganya. Habis mau bagaimana? Pemerintah negara amatiran buah pembebasan kolonialisme perang dunia kedua ini terlalu sibuk oleh banyak hal. Bagaimanapun rakyat yang menjerit oleh kenaikan harga-harga barang pokok lebih menuntut perhatiannya dibanding situs-situs bersejarah yang diam seribu bahasa. Hingga sampai pada sebuah kebiasaan kalau ia hanya mengurusi keadaan kritis rakyatnya setiap waktu. Rintihan-rintihan yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya itu memaksanya mengimpor barang untuk menekan harga, menyubsidi banyak barang, dan berhutang lebih banyak lagi. Semuanya hanya penanggulangan jangka pendek yang memaksanya untuk gali-tutup lubang. Memesinasi dirinya yang kemudian hanya bergerak sesuai dengan pola-pola, menanggulangi masalah dengan penanggulangan yang melahirkan masalah baru, dan samasekali tak pernah keluar dari sana.

"Maaf Neth. Sudah terlalu mustahil, ya?" Matanya menerawang jauh. Seketika ia kembali pada posisi startnya. Segalanya yang sudah ia rintis dengan susah payah soal ini mendadak tak berharga lagi. Membuat hanya tinggal seujung jari lagi sampai ia melepaskannya pergi, merelakan segala kesempatan dan jerih payahnya membumbung tinggi, menjauh dari raihannya.

"Eh, tentu saja tidak." Netherland sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya yang demikian tiba-tiba. Seperti tak hanya dalam benaknya, dalam pikiran pria ini pun sepertinya tengah berkecamuk sesuatu.

"Tak apa jika kau tak menyanggupi ini. Kau bisa pulang, nanti biar aku yang bilang pada Bos."

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"A-apa?"

"Kita bahkan belum memulai apapun. Tolong jangan sepesimis itu."

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" Gadis itu menunduk dalam seolah Netherland tak sedang memunggunginya, berusaha mengunci rapat-rapat apapun yang ia tak ingin Netherland ketahui darinya saat ini.

"Entahlah," Netherland meraih salah satu tangan Nesia yang berpegangan padanya dengan tangan kirinya, menggenggamnya erat, menenggelamkannya dalam kehangatan yang bisa dirasakan bahkan oleh hatinya, "yang jelas, aku tak ingin melihatmu sepesimis ini."

Menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit diantara gedung-gedung tua akhirnya membawa mereka kembali menapaki jalan utama menuju Sunda Kelapa. Ketika itu, malam sudah sangat larut. Lampu-lampu bersinar temaram karena perlahan cahaya-cahaya yang terombang ambing milik para perahu nelayan di dermaga mulai bergerak menjauh untuk mengejar asa mereka menyambung hidup di keesokan harinya. Pelabuhan ini salah satu yang tersibuk yang Nesia miliki. Tanpa kurang, ribuan orang beraktivitas di sini setiap harinya, ramai dan sibuk sebagaimana ketika ia mencapai masa kejayaannya dulu, tapi membisu menghadapi gempuran waktu yang mulai menghancurkan kenangan-kenangannya.

Sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati tadi, keteguhan hati yang susah payah Netherland bangun untuk tak turut jatuh kecewa dan menjadi pelindung bagi pijar api kecil di hati seseorang yang diboncengnya mengenai restorasi ini turut goyah, bahkan hampir jatuh menimpa pijar api kecil yang akan segera mati juga itu. Ia sadar, bagaimanapun juga bukanlah masa kejayaan yang akan hadir kembali disana ketika misalnya, kota kecil itu berhasil direstorasi, melainkan masa perjuangan berat di mana yang berkuasa disana adalah bangsa asing, lintah darat yang menyedot darah segar dan nyawa-nyawa rakyat Indonesia.

Kota kecil itu bisa diasumsikan hanya sebagai tilas kejahatan Netherland yang ketika itu sungguh gelap mata jika cinta tak meneranginya dengan segera, dan mendapati kenangan buruk itu hadir kembali dalam bentuk baru yang lebih baik akan memaksa memoar-memoar itu mengalir lagi, memaksa Netherland untuk semakin menyesal dan memaksa untuk jauh di balik senyum puasnya, hati kecil Indonesia menderita lagi mengingat kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya pria yang teramat ia sayangi adalah mesin pembunuh bagi rakyatnya. Meski susah payah Netherland menahannya, meyakinkan hatinya jika misi ini sekedar untuk pelestarian budaya, tepat ketika ia menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan buritan sebuah kapal layar yang tengah bersandar tenang dari debur ombak yang kian malam kian menantang, keteguhan hati itu resmi runtuh. Netherland berhenti, lalu turun, membuat reflek, si kebaya merah yang diboncengnya juga turun. Si tulip itu kemudian menyandarkan sepedanya di batas dermaga, lalu berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah Indonesia.

"Nesia, setiap orang memilih jalan hidup mereka sendiri-sendiri kan? Dan kurasa tak ada yang salah untuk itu." Ujar Netherland memulai pembicaraan yang sepertinya akan sangat panjang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau jalani sekarang bukan hal yang salah. Hanya itu."

"Termasuk soal ini, begitu?"

"Ya, kurasa."

Nesia semakin menatapnya heran, "jadi untuk apa aku meminta bantuanmu jika yang kulakukan memang sudah benar?"

"Ya, mungkin disitulah letak kesalahan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau bercanda, ya?" Nesia menyelidik sarkastik. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan orang di hadapannya.

"Misalnya saja, model kota seperti ini sudah tidak pada zamannya lagi kan? Sangat mudah bagi kota tua ini untuk tenggelam oleh kenaikan air laut atau gelombang besar." Dengan nada berbeda yang dikenali dengan mudah oleh Nesia, Netherland terus mengada ada, persis seperti ketika Nesia menanyakan kemana rakyatnya yang katanya ia transmigrasikan dulu. "Kau, bisa membiarkannya untuk kemudian membangun kota yang baru, yang lebih baik, lebih nyaman, dan… tak memiliki kenangan buruk apapun untuk menghantuimu."

"Apa katamu?"

_PLAKK. _

Kulit wajah Netherland yang putih terang perlahan meruam merah, memanas oleh tamparan yang baru saja sampai padanya sepersekian detik yang lalu. Tapi tak seujung jari pun ia bergeming. Mata zamrudnya memejam ringan, air mukanya tak terlihat sedikitpun menahan sakit meski kulit wajahnya yang semakin berubah warna tak menjelaskan fakta yang senada.

"Setelah semua yang kau katakan tadi, apa ini pantas? Kalau memang hanya hal ini yang membawamu datang jauh-jauh kesini, sekarang juga kuminta kau pulang, Neth! PERGI!"

"Nesia,"

"Kubilang pergi!" bentaknya lagi seraya berpaling.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengerti." ujar Netherland seraya mendekap gadis itu dari belakang, melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya dan memposisikan kepala diatas pundak kirinya, untuk menyesap dalam aroma yang ia rindukan untuk waktu yang sangat lama, untuk lebih berada dekat dengan hatinya, untuk turut merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak menentu oleh berjuta pikiran dalam benaknya. Semacam menahan gadis itu untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kastil di mana semua ingatan buruknya yang terpenjarakan akan menyerangnya dengan berjuta siksaan.

"Aku baru saja menyadari kesalahanku, maafkan aku. Tapi sungguh, kota ini bukan simbol kejayaanmu, samasekali bukan identitas yang pantas kau utamakan untuk kau kenalkan pada generasimu. Kota ini hanyalah tempat yang kubangun atas kepentinganku yang begitu semena-mena terhadapmu oleh darah dan keringat rakyatmu, oleh nyawa-nyawa mereka yang tak ternilai. Awalnya aku pun berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa alasan yang ada dibalik ini semua sepenuhnya adalah pelestarian cagar budaya. Tapi bagi orang-orang seperti kita, maknanya tak sekedar itu saja." bisik Netherland seraya mengeratkan dekapannya, tapi seolah bongkah batu, seseorang ia dekap hanya diam.

"Nesia, aku hanya takut, segala kelam yang akan terangkat kembali ke permukaan menyakitimu lebih dan lebih lagi. Aku tak berharap kau mengampuniku atas semuanya yang pernah kuperbuat padamu diatas bongkahan tanah ini, tapi setidaknya, kau berhak untuk melupakan segala rasa sakit dan luka yang tercipta karenanya. Seberapapun aku menyesal atas waktu-waktu kebelakang, aku tetap tak bisa menghapus apapun yang pernah terjadi. Oleh karenanya, karena aku menyayangimu Nesia, mencintaimu sebagai seseorang yang penting bagiku hingga detik ini, aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi, bahkan oleh sekedar sesuatu yang seabstrak masa lalu."

Indonesia merasa jantungnya terhantam bola besi sejurus setelah mendengar penuturan jujur Netherland. Setetes air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya jatuh meluncur bebas ke wajahnya yang sendu. Ia terharu oleh pernyataan cinta dari mantan motherland yang ia cintai juga itu, juga oleh kekhawatiran sang mantan motherland terhadap dampak yang akan ditimbulkan proyek restorasi ini baginya. Akan tetapi, sekalipun kenyataan yang menyejukkan hati tersebut membuatnya seolah jadi perempuan paling bahagia yang tak membutuhkan hal lain untuk bisa bertahan di dunia ini, perempuan paling bahagia itu hanya sisi individualisnya. Diluar sisi itu, jutaan rakyat menggantungkan masa depan dan menitipkan perasaan mereka padanya sehingga sayang sekali, ia tak akan pernah bisa mengabaikannya.

Dengan tergerakkan oleh perasaan, tangannya bergerak melepas dekapan sang mantan motherland padanya, membuat Netherland kecewa. Tapi tak sampai sedetik setelahnya, kekecewaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan yang entah apa. Di tengah terpaan angin laut yang meniupkan suhu rendah ke arah mereka, di antara debur-debur ombak yang terpecah, dalam keremangan cahaya bulan di pelabuhan tua ini, gadis yang tadi diam seribu bahasa itu membahasakan begitu banyak rangkaian kata hanya dalam satu tindakan berarti. Ia membawa dirinya mendekat pada Netherland, dan sejurus kemudian mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, membuat akhirnya Netherland yang diam mematung, meresapi rasa sekaligus makna dari tindakan yang tak pernah ia kira sebelumnya akan diterimanya.

Kedudukan yang amat sangat dekat membuat mereka lupa entah kapan mereka pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya sekaligus membuat mereka sama-sama mengakui apa yang tak terkatakan selama ini lewat bahasa yang degup jantung mereka sampaikan masing masing. Ketika itu, waktu seolah berputar pada saat di mana mereka sama-sama egois dulu. Ketidak stabilan jiwa remaja mereka membuat ketika itu tanggung jawab begitu mudahnya mereka tinggalkan, padahal perang justru tengah berkecamuk. Lain dengan sekarang, waktu dan kedamaian yang banyak mereka dapati tak cukup membuat jiwa mereka goyah untuk lalai dari peran mereka yang sesungguhnya di dunia ini. Dengan kesadaran penuh kini mereka mengabdi, sehingga tak ada lagi tempat untuk kegoisan diri sendiri semacam ini. Tapi ketika secara mendadak kesempatan untuk itu kembali seperti saat ini, gejolak perasaan yang tertumpahkan tak lagi mampu dideskripsikan. Keduanya pun, dalam sisi egois mereka sebagai seseorang yang secara fisik dan afektif hanya manusia biasa, tak pernah menginginkan apapun untuk lekas berakhir. Tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki hal-hal lebih dibanding manusia lah yang akhirnya membuat mereka harus menarik diri kembali pada apa yang mereka hadapi sedianya.

"Maafkan aku, Neth. Terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan. Aku tersanjung, terharu, karenanya. Aku juga mencintaimu, bahkan sejak ketika saat-saat kelam itu masih terpapar di hadapan mataku. Awalnya aku pesimis tak bisa menangani ini tapi berkat kau aku mendapatkan optimismeku kembali. Soal rasa sakit ini aku tak keberatan, ini hanya pengorbanan kecilku untuk rakyatku. Sekelam apapun saat-saat itu, masa laluku sebagaimana diriku, semuanya adalah milik mereka, dan aku tak punya kuasa untuk menyembunyikan sekedar satu kalimat pun dari mereka. Ini pengorbananku Neth, pedih pun aku bahagia asalkan mereka juga bahagia." Bekas air mata yang sudah mengering tadi kini basah lagi. Untuk kali ini, Nesia tak menahan apapun, tak ada yang harus ia sembunyikan di hadapan satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengisi sudut hatinya yang kerontang ini.

Menyadari Indonesia tak sanggup untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi, sekali lagi Netherland mendekapnya, kali ini lebih erat untuk alasan tak ingin kehilangannya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan keceriaan Indonesia yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak dulu. Ia pun tak ingin keceriaan yang semula murni itu berubah jadi hanya sekedar topeng belaka. Ia tak ingin, wajah manis yang selalu membuatnya rindu itu menghilang dibalik sendu yang ia derita.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah personifikasi immortal seperti kita sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit? Dari masa ke masa, kita kehilangan banyak sekali orang-orang yang kita sayangi, belum lagi tanggung jawab untuk tak boleh sedikitpun hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Jadi, percayalah." Indonesia tersenyum menatap mantan motherlandnya itu meski masih dengan air mata. Memaksanya untuk percaya pada seluruh yang baru saja diocehkannya.

"Lagipula, Neth, dengan atau tanpamu, proyek ini sudah masuk ambisiku. Dengan ini, aku akan mengembalikan semangat perjuangan rakyatku. Aku akan tetap mengerjakannya."

"Keras kepala," Netherland mendengus kesal. "Tapi baiklah, jika itu maumu, aku akan tetap bersamamu." Ujarnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Indonesia.

Hari-hari setelah malam itu pun diisi dengan pencanangan proyek yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pengerjaan tahap awal. Mereka mengurus kepemilikan bangunan-bangunan tua itu lalu memulai pekerjaan berat mereka. Ahli-ahli sejarah, arsitektur, tata interior dan eksterior, tata kota, serta antropolog dan banyak ahli-ahli bidang penyokong lainnya baik dari pihak Netherland maupun Indonesia bekerja sama, saling bahu membahu mewujudkan nostalgia mereka kembali. Rasanya jika mengulang kembali ingatan di mana kakek nenek mereka pernah beradu senjata di tempo yang lalu, hal ini sulit dipercaya. Tapi pada akhirnya inilah membuka pikiran Netherland bahwasanya apa yang muncul di pikirannya malam itu memang salah. Tak sepenuhnya proyek yang tak ubahnya proyek pengembalian masa lalu ini akan menyakiti orang tercintanya. Toh nostalgia mereka lah yang akan dibawa kembali, disertai aspek-aspek kognitif bagi bekal generasi mendatang. Dan jika itu adalah nostalgia, berarti tak semuanya kelam, kenangan-kenangan manis mereka yang dahulu pun akan kembali bersamanya.

Di tengah pengerjaan proyek yang cukup besar ini, sangat disayangkan Netherland terpaksa harus kembali. Selain daripada ada urusan mendadak di tempatnya sana, perannya sebagai konsultan proyek ia memang sudah sampai tahap mengawasi saja. Jadi jika hanya itu, Indonesia bisa menggantikannya dan ia hanya tinggal menengok sesekali saja nanti. Yang jelas, untuk kepulangannya yang kali ini Netherland merasa lega mendapati Indonesia tersenyum puas atas Batavia yang akan kembali ini. Dan Netherland rasa, senyum puas itu sudah cukup mengalahkan nostalgia kelamnya, atau apalah itu, yang berkenaan dengan masa lalu buruk yang pernah dilaminya karena Netherland.

"_Ini samasekali tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang pernah kau lakukan dulu. Di era di mana kedamaian adalah cita-cita dunia internasional ini, rakyatku pun pasti sudah memaafkannya. Toh, Netherland yang ada di hadapanku sekarang adalah orang yang berbeda. _Dank U_ ."_

Sekali lagi, senyum tersungging di wajah kaukasoid tampannya. Sudah berlalu beberapa minggu setelah the Prince of Oranje ini kembali ke dekapan atmosfer Den Haag yang dingin, tapi seketika ada liquid hangat yang mengaliri hatinya untuk beberapa saat ketika ia mengingat sepenggal kata-kata Nesia sewaktu ia mengantarnya tinggal landas dari Soekarno-Hatta.

Rasanya dunia begitu kejam untuk pasangan yang satu ini, atau mungkin beberapa pasangan lain juga yang bernasib serupa. Mereka saling mencintai, menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing tanpa syarat, tapi oleh takdir tak diperkenankan untuk bersama ketika diluar sana perceraian dan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga bertebaran di mana-mana. Sekali waktu Netherland mengumpat, menghakimi rute hidup yang terlampau panjang yang harus ia jalani sebagai seorang personifikasi negara. Ia bukan seorang penggila dunia yang mendamba immortalitas, ia justru tak pernah menginginkannya. Mungkin baginya akan lebih bahagia jika ia dilahirkan sebagai manusia biasa yang bebas mencintai dan dicintai meski harus hidup untuk sementara waktu saja. Tapi kenyataan selalu berbeda, selalu kejam baginya dan gadisnya di seberang lautan sana. Ia, tanpa tawar menawar lagi, harus kehilangan haknya yang asasi dan paling berharga baginya untuk ditukar dengan apa yang sedikitpun tak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya. Sampai detik ini pun, kalau memang ada yang menawarkannya, ia rela menukar keimmortalannya dengan dua hari saja untuk berbahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya, secara egois, hanya mereka berdua, tanpa harus memikirkan atau mengorbankan diri untuk siapapun lagi.

Tapi tepat ketika Netherland terpuruk dalam penghakimannya terhadap dirinya sendiri, seorang gadis kecil penuh luka yang terbaring lemah di pangkuannya dalam ingatannya menyadarkannya. Seburuk apapun kondisi di mana mereka berada saat ini, gadis itu mensyukuri pertemuannya yang indah dengan Netherland. Tanpa memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang memotivasi gadis itu untuk bertahan adalah salah satu dari sekelompok pria yang merenggut orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Gadis itu menyadarkannya bagaimana cinta tak bicara soal benar dan salah. Ia dapat menjadi paling benar, sekaligus paling salah, baik sekaligus sangat jahat. Bagi mereka, cinta tak datang di saat yang tepat, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika tak pernah ada saat yang tepat baginya untuk hadir diantara sepasang yang sangat berbeda itu. Bagaimanapun, cinta menghadirkan keindahan di hidup mereka yang amat panjang. Keindahan itulah yang kemudian menjadi alasan terkuat bagi mereka untuk bertahan. Untuk mengerti kemudian bahwa tanggung jawab mereka juga berharga, dan tak terganjar lagi pengorbanan mereka untuk menganulir sisi manusiawi mereka dan lebih memilih rakyat di sisi mereka. Seperti itulah cinta seharusnya bagi mereka.

Dua hari yang lalu, ia mengunjungi Pasar Malam Besar. Sebuah festival nostalgia besar-besaran bagi para mantan tentara, warga Indonesia yang menetap di Belanda dan warga keturunan Indonesia. Sebuah festival yang sangat 'Indonesia' di mana banyak sekali hal yang bernuansa Indonesia bisa ditemukan di sana. Ketika itu, seseorang dari kepengurusan sebuah museum di Leiden membagikan sebuah pamflet. Netherland tersenyum melihat apa yang tercetak diatas pamflet itu. Judulnya, "Pengembalian Batavia" dan isinya adalah penjelasan yang dilengkapi dengan gambar-gambar mengenai proyek yang tengah ia garap bersama Indonesia. Seperti yang Indonesia kira, banyak orang yang antusias akan hal tersebut. Ternyata benar bahwa ia tak sendiri, ada banyak, luar biasa banyak orang yang rindu Batavia.

Sekilas di mata orang-orang Indonesia, tentara Belanda mungkin hanya sekumpulan orang kejam yang tak tahu belas kasihan. Tapi jauh di dalamnya mereka hanya orang-orang biasa yang berjuang demi kejayaan negeri yang mereka cintai. Dalam kegelisahan, mereka pun mengorbankan banyak hal, meninggalkan orang-orang terkasih di negeri asalnya, atau bahkan teribat pahit-manisnya romantika terlarang dengan gadis-gadis pribumi. Jauh di dalam hati mereka terjadi pergolakan-pergolakan sengit antara menjadi manusia atau mesin pembunuh, mempertahankan sekuat tenaga segalanya demi yang mereka cintai selagi merenggut cinta-cinta orang lain.

Netherland bukanlah satu-satunya pria yang merana oleh kekejaman takdir ketika itu. Pada kenyataannya, para orang-orang tua yang memenuhi Pasar Malam Besar ini juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dan kenyamanan yang ditawarkan Indonesia baik dengan alam maupun keramahan penduduknya. Apa yang pernah mereka lakukan terhadap negeri itu hanya akan jadi penyesalan seumur hidup yang tak tertukarkan dengan apapun, tapi merasakan keramahannya dalam atmosfer damai di negeri itu sekali lagi akan menjadi obat yang sungguh berharti bagi luka hati mereka yang tak pernah beranjak mengering.

Restorasi bukan sekedar mengenang, melainkan menghadirkan kembali masa lalu ke waktu sekarang dengan memperbaiki banyak hal demi penelitian ilmiah atau mendulang pendapatan dari sektor pariwisata. Restorasi akan membawa kembali segala atmosfernya yang sedia kala, ketika itu terjadi maka momen-momen nostalgia tak terelakan lagi. Indonesia bilang padanya jika sekalipun restorasi ini akan membawa kenangan pedih yang sudah hampir ia lupakan selama ini harus terangkat lagi, gadis itu tak keberatan. Toh, hampir di setiap kenangan indah mereka juga terselip ironi-ironi yang menyayat hati.

Gadis itu sudah jauh lebih dewasa dibanding ketika Netherland tinggalkan dulu. Jika ia bilang siap atas segala resikonya, maka ia siap dari hati terdasarnya. Meskipun demikian, ingin Netherland turut berada disana, agar setidaknya, satu-satunya perempuan yang ia cintai hingga kini itu tak sendiri merasakan pedihnya. Ia ingin sekali, setidaknya membagi rasa sakit itu untuk dinikmati berdua. Yah, andai kata Netherland bisa berada disisinya selamanya, sayangnya mereka hanya sama-sama mencintai masa lalu mereka yang pedih itu dari jarak yang sangat berjauhan. Gadis tropis itu hanya akan menikmati kepedihan nostalgianya sendiri, dan di belahan lain dunia Netherland pun hanya akan tersiksa dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seperti halnya terus berlari dalam sebuah lingkaran, mereka hanya akan terus mengejar tanpa pernah berhenti pada satu titik untuk sekedar bertemu.

Meckino Sara © 2013

Author's Note:  
Kahahahaha~ karya pertama di tahun ini#dor  
Ternyata sebagaimana yang lalu-lalu, saya hanya mampu mencapai standar produktivitas serendah ini  
Lagian, ini termasuk tahun yang sangat sibuk setelah UN 20 paket dan kawan kawannya~  
Meskipun libur lama, sebelum saya dinyatakan lolos seleksi PTN dan resmi jadi anak Sejarah angkatan ini, saya masih ketar ketir dan samasekali nggak ada mood buat bikin cerita#dihcurhat

Tapi apabila readers sekalian berkenan, mohon lupakan soal produktivitas dan nikmati kisah ini, semoga terhibur~

Cerita ini, kalo boleh saya menjelaskan sedikit, terinspirasi dari sebuah buku berjudul "Kota Tua Punya Cerita" terbitan Kompas yang saya pinjem dari kolega saya#bahh. Dari situ, greget soal restorasi muncul di kepala saya. Bukan cuma buat Kota Tua Jakarta aja, tapi semuanya, di manapun. Memprihatinkan banget nggak sih ngeliat cagar budaya kita hancur pelan-pelan?!

Oiya, ampuni saya soal typo, kerancuan, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lain yang ada dalam cerita ini. Saya masih seorang amatir, begitulah kenyataannya. Tapi berhubung mimpi semua amatir itu untuk menjadi profesional, saya akan selalu bahagia menerima kritik, saran, atau apresiasi dalam bentuk apapun itu dari Anda sekalian~

Tidak lupa pula,

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY...!  
Selamat bertambah usia buat Republik Indonesia tercinta yang ke-68, semoga semakin maju, semakin baik di segala sektor, semakin mengerti rakyatnya, dan semakin-semakin yang lainnya~


End file.
